Embarking Upon A Barge
by Flamey9371
Summary: SI Reincarnation. Roberta Borker Enters the One Piece World, It will never be the Same.
1. Chapter 1

I can remember the day I was reborn like it was yesterday. Let me tell you waking up as a newborn when you went to sleep as a man in your twenties is not a pleasant experience. The good news? I died in my sleep, and the bad news is I'm a frickin Infant. As I heard the doctor's voice I only caught the word girl. Shocked I began to wiggle in the doctor's arms as (and I'm not ashamed to admit it) I threw the mother of all newborn tantrums wriggling everywhere trying to beat the doctor with my stubby arms and legs, I even tried to bite him a few times which seeing as I had no teeth to speak of was kinda difficult. The whole time my new parents looked on with pride as they cooed at me. Yes, that's right. I went to sleep with a penis and woke up without so you can imagine my tantrum was pretty acceptable at the time. I screamed my little lungs out for a few minutes struggling with the doctor as he swaddled me before stopping exhausted, my eyes drooping as he set me in my mother's arms. I began to calm down as she cooed and held me close looking at me like I was her entire world at that moment. I can still remember with perfect clarity her face as she named me Roberta Charlotte Borker her eyes shining with love.

Now I was a husky man back in my old world, but it seems like somebody out there was fucking with me when they picked my new parents. My mother was gorgeous with a classical hourglass figure, long toned legs, and beautiful hazel eyes with flat black hair. My father looked like he jumped out of a Shoujo manga with full lips, long hair, and a very androgynous figure that meant he could easily pass as a woman with his golden hair he normally kept in a ponytail. Now I'd seen many men hit on my father from the back until he turned around and winked at them, the men blushing averting their eyes before they heard his flat baritone voice his eyebrows waggling exaggeratedly at them saying. "Hey baby wanna get some masculine Love tonight eh? That's extra big boy." The look on their faces was hilarious paling and shuddering as they noticed the distinctive codpiece he wore to avoid these situations in the first place. He'd always come home cursing a blue streak when someone wouldn't take the hint that he was joking and happily married. Much to my initial hatred I had what I believed to be their best features my mother's legs and father's androgynous figure with long golden hair. Sadly both of them were rather below average height Mother being only 5'2 and father an even 5'7 I'd gotten the short end of the stick literally at twenty-four I stand a proud 5'3. God do I hate whoever decided I deserved a chance to live again…

Growing up a man in an attractive woman's body is hell especially when she's short and I'm used to being 5'11. Not to mention the bloody days I shall not speak of….

My parents owned a small bar on an small island of about a hundred people they simply called The Island. Due to it's rather out of the way nature we didn't get many visitors, but when they came and visited our establishment oh gods they wove such tales about the sea and its magnificence hand in hand with the horrors it could bring. Looking back now I miss those innocent days. The island was so small that at the age of twelve I had made up my mind to be on that sea to travel its wondrous waters and to bring honor to my small island as the home island of Roberta Borker, owner of the Barking Barge the first sailing bar, and no matter what my parents said to dissuade me nothing worked. They even went so far as saying I could take over their life's work, the bar they built with their own two hands. While I felt happy they would entrust it to me I knew I wouldn't be content to stay on that small island. I saved every Beri I could the moment I decided on my dream to sail the oceans blue bringing cheer to the floating masses. So when I turned fifteen I used some of the Beri I'd stored to buy a ticket off the island to Loguetown where I'd heard tales of riches to be made and of their shipyard where I could begin my dream of owning my own floating Bar.

I spent nine years in that city tending bars, beating off assholes trying to get frisky, and built up a little of a reputation too. One day as I was finishing my morning shift I saw a man placing an advertisement for a Drinking contest on the board. As soon as the tables were cleaned and the bar tidy I wandered over to the poster. It looked like a professional poster sort of like whoever made it had the actual money to pony up for the prize. Looking at said prize it seemed to be 15,000 beri and a Devil fruit that looked like a fur covered swirly golden peach. As I've told you, my parents were Bar owners and seeing as I've been drinking since I was thirteen, emptying leftover bottles and cups as I cleaned the tables, not to mention people buying me drinks trying to pick me up and not taking the hint that I didn't swing that way I'd developed quite the tolerance for Alcohol. Eleven years of drinking tends to do that for you. (Feckin gods taking my manhood oh the humiliation.)

I had exactly 120,572 beri to my name having pinched every penny I could even sleeping in the backroom on a ragged blanket I brought with me to the island with the consent of my boss. Knowing what I did of the One Piece universe along with my natural charisma having developed growing up in a bar I knew that Devil fruits could sell upwards of several million Beri just for an unknown fruit. I originally planned to get a small used barge my friend Jon had in his junkyard with a sizable hole in its hull for a cool 95,000 beri I'd already checked around several shipyards around Lougetown and the cheapest I could get it repaired for was 16,340 which would seal the hole and sand it until it looked uniform. The barge in question was rather shabby but aside from the hull damage it was in decent condition. Once it would be sea worthy I'd hitch it to various ships having them tow me to their destination. It's simple I get repeat customers and they get beer, grog and what have you whenever they want as long as they can pay for it after a free drink for the crew every day they tow the barge. The 15,000 would be just enough to help that small dream come true as well as helping furnish the Bar itself along with some stock to get me to the next island. Selling the Devil Fruit on the other hand would allow me to outright commission a barge in excellent condition allowing me to not only go solo, but also cut off the cost of free drinks for large crews.

Closing my eyes and shaking my head I took note of the location of the drinking contest noticing it was starting in an hour. I quickly hit the bathroom to freshen myself up after throwing my apron upon the hook in the hallway. Exiting the bathroom I literally ran into Margaret the Owner/Bartender "Sorry Mar I gotta run drinking contest ya know. Another day another step closer to the goal ya know?" I grin sheepishly running my hands through my hair.

"Girl you need to be careful on those streets you know there's pirates and worse out there." She sighs shaking her head as I bolt out of the bar before she finishes the same warning she's given me since day one. I know there's terrible people out there gods do I know much more than she does with bastards like the Mad Dog of the Marines, World Nobles, and Blackbeard… gods I can't wait to derail that bit of canon. Poor Ace didn't deserve to die.

Walking down the street I dodge through the normal traffic of the blocks of the island I called home for the past few years. Spotting a man with ridiculous fangs and light green hair I threw him a wave and a wink as I darted past him with a shouted "Love the hair man!" smirking back at him I mused to myself at his oddly catlike facial features, while I was distracted I barreled into a massive mountain of a man his girth knocking me off my feet. "Son of a bitch did I run into a wall again?" I muttered under my breath as the man sized me up with a smirk obviously hearing my mutterings. Looking up at him I realize the scope of the mountain before me. He looks like he's ten feet tall from my position on the ground and he looks like one of those wrestlers you'd see on television sorta like a discount Roman Reigns with an afro and mocha colored skin. His arms look a little longer than normal covered with hair and I notice a smell of Bananas about him.

"Heya girlie did ya not see me here or somethin'? He grins his words coming out in a surprisingly soft high voice. Reaching downwards with an expectant look I take his hand and he pulls me up gently. Patting myself down I grin at the man grabbing his hand again and shaking it vigorously.

"Names Roberta friends call me Rob nice to meet ya." Quickly checking the nearby clock hanging in a storefront I notice I've only got twenty minutes to make it to the Execution platform "Thanks for the lift up, If you go to the Rusty Tabernacle and tell the woman at the bar Rob sent ya, she'll give ya a drink for your trouble I'll be there after the drinking contest if ya want to talk later Mister?"

He chuckles a bit at my rapid fire words smiling all the while. "Hehehehaahaahaa. Names Don Kerien I might just take you up on that Rob ya seem an interestin' lass." As I smile at him and continue my way towards the competition I nimbly dodge around a group of children playing in the streets hopping over a few of their heads chuckling to myself. I'm happy I grew up in this world rather than being thrust in my own body, more time to train after all I'm only a small person I need all the advantages I can get in this world especially since I plan on sailing a pirate infested sea. I arrive at the area without further incident just in time to sign up for the contest. The man taking the signature asks for 300 Beri as a sign on fee which I give up with a sigh. Of course there's a fucking sign up fee bastards.

Looking at my competition I smirk at the locals taking part noticing Jon from the junkyard who sighs in defeat when he sees my arrival no doubt remembering the countless times I drank him under the table getting him to lower the price of the barge in his yard. Jon's a tall lanky man with large lips and small eyes his wiry body belying his natural strength. A few newcomers are there as well several scrawny looking pirates most looking like mook level enemies except for the fat one with what looks like an okama tattooed on his stomach. I notice a shock of red hair at the end of the lineup attached to a young man who barely looks older than fifteen. Chuckling to myself "Ruffufufufufu" I walk over to Jon and shoot him a cocky grin. "Hey Jonny look at it this way you can watch me look good as I drink you under the table for the hundredth time. Just imagine the dripping beer rolling down my chin throat working hard as I drink you into submission."

"Gehehehehehe, You wish Robby, This time you're going down hard." He smirks at me his sharp teeth glinting in the light. "I've been practicing my guzzling since I heard about this competition a week ago."

Raising an eyebrow I can't help but shoot back.

"What have you been practicing with the stevedores again Jonny boy. Rufufufufuf You know I've been drinking since before you had your first beer right?"

"You do know I'm twenty years your senior right?" he inquires his eyebrows raising. As I can't help but lick my lips. The pirates and boy looking at us oddly.

"Oi fuckwits take a picture it'll last longer." I bark out at them before returning my attention back to the only person there I care about. I hear a growl of frustration behind me as I continue our conversation. "You know you drink like a bitch right?" I can't help but continue grinning before the Judge snaps at us to take our places. Wishing him luck I take my place and the competition starts.

Fifteen glasses in I notice several people looking green as I slam back another drink draining it as I breath through my nose after each gulp Slamming it down empty I grab another before someone turns and grabs a bucket next to their chair the sounds of them losing music to my ears as I finish another. Twenty minutes pass and I'm on my thirtieth drink the only two others beside me remain Myself, the weird kid, and Jon his face flushed eyes locked on my throat as he continues to drain his drink, I toss him a wink licking my lips as another glass hits the table before grabbing another. The kid is starting to look a little green but he soldiers on like a champ draining another five glasses before finally succumbing to the drink and falling asleep at the table. I grin at Jon eyes locked with his a teasing glint in my eyes letting out a cute sigh as I finish another drink. He stops for a second eyes locked on my body as I stretch out my back my shirt slowly crawling above my navel his eyes locking onto this detail as I quickly down several more glasses while he's distracted. 'Ruffufufufufufu god I love toying with perverts' I can't help but think as I quickly finish the remaining glasses on my side before someone hands me a glass as more drinks are set upon the table Jon still staying five glasses behind me before finally mercifully he falls over a perverted grin on his face as the drink finally catches up to him.

I finish my glass letting out a loud belch of satisfaction patting my stomach. "Man that was some good beer. It's a Drum kingdom lager right? One with blackberries and I think elderberries mixed in?" I ask the judge coming up to me with my prizes. He appears surprised before nodding.

"Yes it is how did you know that? I'm Kenji Yamamori. Most people here are content to drink their shitty Lougetown ale with straight hops no twist just basic swill no better than common grog. It's interesting to find someone of discerning taste in these parts especially in a drinking competition. I brewed this batch myself using only the best hops and wild berries I keep on my property. I had the hops specially bred to survive the harsh winter." I can't help but grin at the man he brews some damn good beer if I do say so myself.

"Thanks for the delicious drink then Sir." I grin as I take the fruit and stack of Beris stashing them into my pockets.

"Oh the pleasures all mine, I'm just Glad someone has good taste in these parts, I've been looking for people of discerning taste to join me in Drum Kingdom as Testers for my Beer. I like to experiment you see and I'd like to offer you a position if you don't mind?" He asks a hopeful glint in his eyes. I noticed not once did he gaze at my body and I can't help but respect him more for it. A grin stretching across my face.

"I'm sorry I can't accept the offer, but once I get my bar up and running I'd be glad to buy several kegs of the stuff you had here, along with any other varieties you may have in stock." He sighs sadly before offering me a card with a snail number on it.

"This is the number of the brewery if you change your mind or get your bar up and running. I've been holding these competitions to spread the word about my brew. I found this fruit on a peach tree at my previous stop, and seeing as I don't have any use for it I decided to use it to spread the word. I'm surprised only forty people joined the competition. Maybe it's because I didn't put what type it was on the poster I don't know how to tell what type of Devil Fruit it is? I'm a Brewmaster not a botanist how should I know?" As he spoke his face grew redder and redder with frustration steam seeming to blow out his nostrils.

"Rufffufufufu. You're funny man. I'm just gonna go, I've gotta get back to work, and I'll call you when I get my bar running Ok? Ok." I rapidly spit out before darting into the crowd bumping and pushing people aside as I make my way back to the bar. Tripping on a crack in the ground I fall onto my face with an oof as the devil fruit falls out of my pocket. I pick it up quickly not noticing the three people following me eyes locked onto the fruit as I dart into an alley shortcut to the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the alley there's a lean man blocking the exit his eyes darting around the area a flintlock pistol clenched in his grip his hand shaking, he appears to be waiting for someone to stumble in distracted so he could rob them. As his eyes alight upon me, he almost dismisses me not seeing anything of worth in my bar clothes a threadbare red shirt and loose black pants with deceptively deep pockets before noticing the devil fruit still clutched in my hand. (I'm a short peach skinned young woman with an angular face set with full chapped lips, a cute rounded nose, and dark brown eyes, atop a slightly thinner neck. My slightly smaller than average breasts are set upon an athletic frame with wiry arms and legs due to my training preparations.) His clothes denote him as a pirate likely fresh off the boat due to their weathered nature and the stench of the sea upon him. He's wearing a simple gray shirt with it's sleeves torn off over a pair of white tattered pants his shoes, one of the cheapest pair on the market, appear to be worn down over months at sea. He's not unattractive by most standards with his youthful face and sprinters physique. I stop halfway down the alley as I notice him and I can tell he's seen combat due to his lightly toned arms littered with small scars that appear to have come from someone wielding a knife or dagger none of them large enough to have come from a sword. Slowly raking my eyes across his form I note him attempting to hide the pistol in a pocket before I notice likely so I'd be caught off guard if he tried to rob me. Trying to appear nonchalant as I easily slip into the mindset of a lusty barmaid seeking companionship, my body language changing from my natural relaxed state to that of a woman seeking to impress a potential partner. I cock a hip to the side as I cross my arms under my chest giving my breasts a helpful nudge (God it's so weird having breasts even after all these years.) "See something you like?" I question flirtatiously my tongue darting across my lips a predatory look sweeping over my face. His eyes seem to be locked on my lips for a few moments swallowing as I saunter towards him a sway in my hips. I can't help but add "I know I like what I see." as I slip the fruit into a pocket.

He seems taken aback at my flirting confusion entering his eyes as he attempts to remain calm unsure of how to take this recent development. He starts to shake slightly in anticipation a small blush rushing across his face as I sway closer my movements practiced and confident, years of dealing with pirates and perverts allowed me to move my body in just the right way to tantalize them with promises of something they'll never have. His mind racing his eyes seem to catch something behind me. "You think your three friends can sneak up on me while you distract me with empty promises?" He questions his voice a pleasant tenor tinged with disappointment and a little hurt. "You must think I'm some kind of fool."

My eyes blow wide with surprise as I spin around on the balls of my feet to see three average looking men, two of them brandishing swords as a third moves forwards his pistol aimed at me. "Girl ye'd best hand over that devil fruit ye just had if ya know what's good for ya." One of the swordsmen growls out gesturing for his two partners to move towards me. Looking behind me I notice the young pirate seems to have bolted while the swordsman was delivering his ultimatum. Stilling myself I remove the fruit from my pocket before throwing it high into the air. The three would-be robbers look upwards eyes locked on the fruit as the leader shouts at them to catch it. The three distracted I blur towards the man with the pistol slamming a knee into his groin as hard as I can causing him to drop his gun and fall to the ground the pain too much for his thieving ass to handle. Picking up the gun I point it towards the leader cocking back the hammer with a cocky grin my hands steady.

"Well shit boys It seems it's just two against one now" I spit out with disgust as I adjust my aim to point towards the leaders manhood. "Now unless you want to end up missing your bait and tackle I'd recommend you get the hell out of here." As I'm saying this the swordsman dashes towards me almost silently priming a slash towards the gun. I pull the trigger quickly the shot going wide sinking into the leader's left thigh as I backpedal chucking the gun at the rapidly approaching swordsman who knocks it out of the air with an upwards slash as I dodge his next slash my arm whips out towards his gut connecting and knocking the wind from his sails for the few seconds it takes me to reach the devil fruit that had landed behind me and take a bite from it hoping it's a good power. I feel my taste buds screaming out in mutiny at the hell I'd just inflicted upon them. "Now I just ate the Devil fruit and you bastards have no more reason to chase after me like a dog with a bone." The moment those words leave my lips my perspective shifts as I lose several feet of height hair growing all over my body as my teeth shift into those of a canine my arms and legs shortening and sifting into paws as a long furred tail extends from my spine. [Daughter of a bitch it's a damn zoan fruit.] I growl out as threateningly as I can as the would be robbers eyes pop out of their heads their jaws slamming into the ground of the filthy alley.

"It seems she really was a bitch eh boss?" The swordsman asks his leader as they share chuckle once they return their eyes and jaws to their proper place. (I'll never get used to seeing anime tropes in real life.) I snarl at them my eyes becoming twin flames as I shoot towards them faster than before pouncing onto the snickering swordsman's crotch my teeth tear through the trousers meeting flesh as I begin shaking my muzzle roughly he screams forgetting the sword in his attempt to rip me off of his manhood. As I continue to maul his pride and joy I shoot a glare at the leader as if to say you're next causing him to bolt clutching his twig and berries. Releasing the swordsman to clutch his groin his tears flowing like waterfalls as I scurry away towards the nearest fountain to wash my mouth out as quickly as possible.

Reaching the fountain I begin to lap up the water like a dog possessed the salty water helping me wash out the taste of the unwashed mans privates. Finishing my drink I jump into the water in the hopes of returning to my natural form holding my breath. Unprepared for the sudden lack of energy and feeling of utter powerlessness I release the air in my lungs my mind fogging up rapidly as my face hits the bottom of the fountain as I return to my human form. Minutes pass before A pair of strong arms wrap around my waist lifting me up. Forcefully sucking in air as my facilities return to me I turn towards my saviour to behold Margaret a tall statuesque woman looking at me her hands on her hips with disappointment in her eyes. "You know playing in the fountain is for children Roberta Borker. I am ashamed to call you my best worker! Why can't you just act your age when you're off the clock?" She berates me making me feel a few inches tall.

Looking at her with puppy dog eyes pouting I unknowingly shift into my hybrid form ears traveling to the top of my head shifting into a canine form my face becoming a small muzzle as my hands and feet sprout small hooked claws my body covering itself in a short coat of tan fur as I shrink several inches. "I'm sorry Mar. I was just trying something out." I continue to whine softly the tail sprouting out of my pants drooping as my ears flatten.

"E-eh I-it's fine you ate the prize I take it and couldn't think of a better way of changing back?" She replies a look of sadness flickering across her face before returning to her natural severe cast. "Well since you've gotten a zoan fruit I know just the person to help you out with controlling your transformations. He even said you sent him."

"Wait he was a devil fruit user?" I question cocking my head to the side in confusion my tail wagging happily at the thought of not having to do this on my own.

"Yeah he said you bumped into him and he helped you up." she glares at me again. "What have I told you about running in these streets, If you weren't so lucky you might have run into that uncouth green headed bastard… I shudder to think what would happen if the two of you met." I can't help but remember the catlike man I almost ran into on my way towards the drinking contest, He had such cool hair too with sort of a controlled air about him.

"Yes mom" I snark still not noticing my transformation as we head back to the bar.

"Girl if I was your mother I'd be so ashamed of your behaviour, but seeing as I've met your family I can't help but think you could have been so much worse, I mean honestly that man with his constant jokes it's maddening." she huffs good naturedly a small smile tugging at her lips.

Arriving at the bar literally shaking with the sounds of several people shouting and fighting a random Donkey braying. I shoot Margaret a look. "Please tell me you didn't put Sherry in charge you Know how scatterbrained that woman is." I shudder thinking of the great brawl several months earlier when she was last in charge.

"I was only gone for fifteen minutes Roberta What's the worst that could happen." Damnit she said it, she just had to tempt fate. As she notices the noise her face falls as she turns nervously smiling at me. "I've got some more stock to pick up you're going to be able to handle this right?" Before I have a chance to answer she bolts towards the central market district,

Sighing I shake my head before kicking the doors open. The anarchy inside is a sight to behold as several tables are knocked around pirates and civilians alike fighting as the donkey I heard earlier kicks people away from Sherry frantically trying to bring people their drinks in an attempt to appease the various brawling groups.

Placing my hands on my hips I can't help but grin at the sight. It's a classic barroom brawl drinks being used as weapons and one guy using another to beat off people trying to get towards him. "OI" I bellow my deepish voice cutting through the chaos as multiple people stop what they're doing the locals begin to shudder as I grin like a shark after fresh blood. "IF YOU LOT DON'T CALM DOWN I WILL HAVE YOUR BALLS IN A SLING." Several people snicker as a few of the men who've seen me in action can't help but grasp at themselves memories of the last time I'd used that threat and someone didn't comply. "Now that I have your attention." before I can finish my sentence somebody shouts and tries to slam a chair into my back. With a smirk I shoot a negligent back kick at the man his hands too occupied by the chair to protect his soft underbelly as my foot sinks into his stomach my claws scratching him as I place my foot back on the ground. With a loud burst of air he falls back the chair falling on the ground unharmed. "Now if you don't want your nuts to end up like his tummy I'd recommend you calm the fuck down." As most of the men calm down several people grumbling as they take their seats. "Ruffufufufufu" I can't help the burst of laughter slipping past my lips as I right the tables and hop behind the bar. "Now who still hasn't been served?" I question as three-fourths of the bar raises their hands. Shooting Sherry a glare I walk towards her as I grab her hand. "Now what did I tell you last time girl?" I bark at her still in my hybrid form not noticing until I see the paw like hand grasping her upper arm. "Have I been like this the entire time Sherry." I deadpan as she nods her head her free hand unconsciously reaching up to pet my ears. Oh heavens what's this feeling, I can't help but lean into her touch as my tail wags happily the pampering helping calm me down quickly as my tongue lolls out of my muzzle. Ah what was I doing again right berating Sherry. Calmly I explain "Now sherry you should know better than to take on more than you can handle you're an excellent waitress but you still don't know how to make most of the mixed drinks some of our more ya'know snooty customers prefer. Why Mar let's you get away with so much I'll never know." I sigh shaking my head as she continues to pet me. Regretfully I shake her hand off as I remember I have a job to do.

"B-but Robbie you Know I'd have been just fine if you were here making the drinks." She whines cutely while trying to continue to pet me as I end up swatting her hands several times. "Now before you leave how did you get so much cuter, I'm jealous." She pouts as I wrap her in a quick hug. Ah I'll never get tired of having such cute friends I'll miss her when I go.

"Now now sweetie you know you're still growing, you're only 16 after all." I laugh as she continues to pout before patting her head as she almost melts at the affection.

"Awwww Robbie pamper me more." Shaking my head at her antics as she rubs her head against my hand a content sigh leaving her lips. I stop the attention so various customers are not forgotten. The rest of the shift is spent breaking up fights and serving handsy assholes. When I finally get a break I walk over to the donkey that appears to be sitting at a table awaiting a drink. I raise an eyebrow at the obviously male ass before pointing at the sign reading 'No Animals Allowed that Includes Animal forms, go Hybrid or Get out.' The donkey looks rather put out before shifting back into Don.

"You're a Donkey and your name is Don, What kind of hack bullshit is this…." I continue to rant for a few minutes before allowing him to answer my face red with fury.

"Bad luck…" He replied a slight disturbed look on his face. He shook his head as if shaking away the memories before turning back to look at me. "So Rob was it?" At my nod he continues. "Somethin' tells me this is yer first time usin' yer Devil fruit, an Seein' as I'm goin' to be in port for a while I could teach ya how to change at will, but it's gonna cost ya. Yer boss, tha pretty blonde one with tha green eyes, told me about how ye were plannin' on settin' up a sailin' bar. I'll teach ya but ye got ta let me go with ya. I'm a sailor an these feckin morons think jes because I can't swim I'm bloody useless. His eyes become engulfed in flames as he spits out the words more invectives peppering his rant on what exactly his former employers could do and go. He calms down after a few minutes his eyes returning back to normal as his rage burns itself out. I think for a few moments before replying.

"Sure it might take a week for the barge to be ready and a few weeks more for the stock to arrive so if you can find a place to stay and where we can train my transformations I'll let ya join." Reaching out I take his large hand in mine and Shake Firmly. "I can tell this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


End file.
